<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paths (H.HJ.) by Blucheezecake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375241">Paths (H.HJ.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucheezecake/pseuds/Blucheezecake'>Blucheezecake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakup, Chan, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Han - Freeform, I.N. - Freeform, Jealousy, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, NSFW, Romance, Seo Changbin - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, changbin, felix - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunjin, kim seungmin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, minho - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucheezecake/pseuds/Blucheezecake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imported from Wattpad.</p><p>Where Hyunjin meets his ex-girlfriend back in high school, which makes him fall in love all over again. (Story is finished)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am quite new to AO3 so please bear with me as I Get the hang of this website</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry for these imaginations now... I will wake up from these dreams and avoid you."</p><p>~~<br/>
"Jinnie! I miss you!" A voice taken by a girl rang out from the video. It seems that the owner of the voice is the one recording the video. "Ah, Jiyeonnie!" Hyunjin said as the camera pulls upon his face. He showed a big, genuine smile and the girl responded, "You're so cute!~ So, what do you think is happening right now?" Hyunjin thought for a moment, putting his hand on his cheek. "Hm, I don't know, Love. What is it?" He asked. "What?! You don't know?! It's your birthday today, Love!" The girl said, seeming to be angry, but Hyunjin laughed as if they were being playful.</p><p>The screen changes to the menu as Hyunjin decided to go to messages. He opened up the conversation between him and Jiyeon. He sighed as the texts were only filled up by him, and the last time Jiyeon texted, she said, "Goodbye." He sighed before sending these words.</p><p>"Good evening, Jiyeonnie. Hope ur safe &lt;3"</p><p>He then curled up in his blanket and let himself drift away in sleep.</p><p>~~</p><p>The alarm rang loud in his ears before he reached it and turned it off. Another day, he thought. He needed to get ready. He needed to endure another day of hard work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning." Jiyeon greeted as she entered a cafè. "Oh, Good morning, Jiyeon!" the cafè staff greeted, already working on a beverage as soon as she entered. "How are you? I haven't visited in a week, Jisung." She asked before sitting down at the counter. "I'm preparing for the upcoming exams. Man, There's a lot of items included, I think I won't be a Law graduate soon." He said, passing her a cup of Iced Americano. Jiyeon took a sip before paying for the beverage. "You can do it. You just need to stay determined." He nods. "What's up for you?"</p><p>"I'm also busy. Being a psychologist is just within my reach." She said simply. Han nodded before chuckling. "Well, How's Chan working? You know you two fit so well." Jiyeon rolled her eyes and put the cup on the counter. "Stop it. We're staying as friends. I mean, he's nice and all but I doubt that he's going to date anyone." She defended. Jisung giggled. "You're just lying. Well, here he comes!"</p><p>As soon as Jiyeon looked, a man who seemed to be in his early twenties entered the cafe. He had wavy brown hair and dark eyes, and he is a tall man compared to Jisung. He looked around the room before landing his eyes on Jiyeon's. "Oh, Good morning, Jiyeon, and Jisung." He greeted, walking up and sitting next to Jiyeon. "I'll take one Iced Americano." He said and Jisung nodded before winking to Jiyeon and proceeding.</p><p>A moment of awkward silence filled the room before Chan had to break it. "Are you going to class after this?" He asked. "I could wait for you, Chan," Jiyeon replied. He nodded and smiled, which made Jiyeon look away slightly. "We could go to chicken dinner again. It's been a while." She nods as a response. Jisung gave him the cup and smirked. "I'll go in case you two might go beyond this." He teased. Woojin laughed. "It's alright, Jisung. I am not that kind of person." He said.</p><p>Another person walked in. "Welcome, sir!" Jisung said, preparing to serve the man. Jiyeon turned a little to her right before she could see him clearly. He was a little thin, But he is very tall. Seemingly taller than Chan and remarkably taller than Han. His hair was black, but she couldn't see his face since it was blocked by his back. But she perfectly-recognized him. She knew who this was.</p><p>
  <em>Hwang Hyunjin.</em>
</p><p>Pain stung in her heart for a split second but then she took a deep breath. Just then Hyunjin turned and their eyes met for a moment. Jiyeon had to look away and look down. Chan looked at her and held her hand gently. "You alright?" She nodded and took another deep breath.</p><p>"I had to tell you. The customer that came just now was my Ex back in highschool. Well, We had everything. We were perfect."</p><p>"I see, but are you going to be okay?"</p><p>She turned to him and smiled with a small mixture of pain.</p><p>
  <em>"It's alright. We are over, anyway."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just saw her, he thought. Hyunjin just saw her. He had to believe it. He had to believe it was really Jiyeon. But seeing the man beside him made him feel a little heartbroken. It's been a few years since they parted ways, but until now he could not stop thinking about her. He missed her so much. He missed the feeling of love when she is in his arms. He missed how she would say very nice things to him every day. But then she had to let go of him.</p><p>He took his distance and sat far away from them. He turned his phone on and opened his gallery. He decided to relive his memories of her and played a video.<br/>~~</p><p>"Hyunjinnie, good morning!~" Jiyeon whispered playfully. He didn't answer, but it was obvious that he was acting asleep as the camera zooms in on him. "Come on, I know you're awake." She said. Still no reply. She smirked and said, "Alright, you have to wake up the hard way!" before tickling him, although it wasn't shown in the video. He smiled and laughed before trying to roll around. "Alright, I'm awake now, Jiyeonnie!" He said, but she continued to tickle him. He opened his eyes and then pulled her into his side. "You always had to video me, girl. Now you have to go with me." He said playfully. Jiyeon's face appeared on the screen. She had long hair and it was messy at the time, covering a part of her face. Aside from that, everything about her was ethereal to him.</p><p>"Say hi, Jiyeon. Say hi to the camera!~" He said. She laughed and waved sheepishly before faint barking was heard. "Ah, Kkami!" Jiyeon said excitedly, rising up from the bed. Hyunjin smiled and sat up and Jiyeon came back, carrying a little cute dog in her arms. "Kkami! You're on camera! Say hi!~" Jiyeon said before Hyunjin reached out and pet him. He laughed before looking at Kkami. "You're the best one in the world, Kkami!~ Come to Daddy!" He said. The dog affectionately reached out to Hyunjin and he hugged it. Jiyeon smiled. "Alright, I'll get my phone, I think it's getting low on space." She said, reaching for the phone she was referring to and ending the video.<br/>~~</p><p>I sighed before looking at the time before he rose up from his seat and leaving the cafè. He had to come to class now. He walked quickly to the nearby bus stop before he looked around and sat down. He turned to his left and saw Jiyeon. Her eyes seemed emptier than before, but she had never changed since they first met. "Ah, J-Jiyeon." Hyunjin started. After a while, she looked at him and sighed. "Ah, Hyunjin. I didn't know you were here." She replied. He looked at her worriedly as her voice seemed a little monotone unlike before. It seemed to him that her attitude has changed but not her looks.</p><p>He looked away. "So, um, How's life? It's been very long." He started. "Well, busy. how about you?" She asked.</p><p>"It's quite busy as well, I'm studying to become an interior designer."</p><p>"That's nice. I'm going to be a psychologist."</p><p>"I see. Um, how's your love life?"</p><p>Jiyeon took a deep breath. "I'm refusing to answer that question." She mumbled. "Why not?" He asked. She looked at him, seeming that pain is in her eyes. "I don't wanna love someone the same way we did. I don't wanna bring that up again." She said before she stood up and got on the bus that arrived a moment ago. Hyunjin stood up after she did, but it was too late. The bus left, leaving him waiting for another one.</p><p>It hurt him inside as well as she said the last sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyeon arrived at the university. She sighed and looked at the time. I'm late, she thought. She walked quickly, entering the institute and preparing for her first class. She closed her eyes and hissed at the thought of Hyunjin. It's been already a few years since they broke up, but she didn't know why she still had that pain inside her when she saw him in the cafè. She did move on. She doesn't know why she had that feeling until now.</p><p>She had a fine day today. She listened through the lectures of her professors, she took a lot of notes, she almost slept during class, but she endured all of these herself. During lunch, she sat by herself and checked her phone. There were a couple of messages from a certain contact.<br/>~~</p><p><em>LittleJeongin</em><br/>Noona! Where are you right now?</p><p><em>Jiyeon noona</em><br/>I'm here eating lunch right now. Why? You wanna sit with me?</p><p><em>LittleJeongin</em><br/>No, I cant ㅠㅠ I need to study a lot ㅠㅠ</p><p><em>Jiyeon noona</em><br/>You can do it, maknae! Fighting &lt;3</p><p><em>LittleJeongin</em><br/>Tnx noona, Fighting &lt;3<br/>~~</p><p>Shortly after she ate she cleaned her space for the next user then took her time strolling around, since she still had a lot of time before her next class. She glanced at some students, who seemed to be working on their laptops, some who were walking down the school grounds, and even some couples walking hand by hand. Just then, a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to her side and to her surprise, she saw Chan behind her.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that." Jiyeon greeted. Chan chuckled and walked by her side. "I know, sorry." He mumbled. "So, why are you walking down here?" He asked. "Just strolling around."</p><p>"I see. Don't you have anything to do?"</p><p>"Not really. I just ate."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>A moment of silence came between them and suddenly a blonde-haired guy ran to them. "Ah, Chan and Jiyeon! What a nice day, isn't it?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "It's not anything serious, Felix." She said to him. He smiled and giggled. "Well, I do see it as lovely." He replied. "Anyway, what was I saying? Ah! Are you both going out later? Is it chicken dinner?" He asked.</p><p>"How'd you know, Felix?" Chan asked. He laughed as a response. "You're getting quite readable, mate." He replied. Chan frowned a little before Jiyeon checked the time. "I think I have to go. See you." She said, walking away with a small wave. Chan waved back and Felix smirked before pulling him near using his arm. "Chan, Are you going to ask someone else to go with you, or do you just want it to be the two of you?" He asked.</p><p>"Hey, I just wanted some time with her and only her this time."</p><p>"Whoa there, mate. Are you really going to do it? Are you really taking the chance?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"You really going to confess your feelings to her, mate?"</p><p>Chan took a moment to think and he nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Felix smiled brightly and pat his back. "Good luck out there, bro."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun has set once Chan and Jiyeon left the university and went to a local restaurant they always visit for chicken dinner. "I think he to say something to you after we eat. Is that okay, Jiyeon?" He asked. Jiyeon sighed and nodded "Alright." She replied simply. They entered their usual place and started their date.<br/>~~</p><p>Hyunjin, on the other hand, walked out after a whole day, and his friend, Felix, Walked up to him. "Good day, mate. How's it going?" He asked. Hyunjin frowned before turning to look at his eyes. "Not really good, mate." Felix looked at him in surprise. "Why? What's wrong? It's not like you to be like that."</p><p>"Well, It's just... I saw my ex."</p><p>"Oh, really now? What did you do?"</p><p>"I talked a little with her but she still seems upset to me."</p><p>"Oh, I see. Wanna talk about it somewhere? Oh, how about in GS25?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded in agreement. They walked and came to a nearby convenience store. "So, tell me about that ex-girlfriend of yours." Felix started. Hyunjin opened his phone and showed him a picture of her. She had long, dark brown hair that fell onto her waist, her smile forms a heart, and gums show out as well. Her eyes are dark but it was sparkling from the light. "Her name is Yoo Jiyeon. I met her in first-year high school. She is pretty shy at first but she got used to being with me."</p><p>"We both met at lunchtime when she was all alone. I mean, I always see her like that, so I decided to give her some company. We were quiet in the first days, but I managed to become friends with her."</p><p>"We got pretty close since, and I had a crush on her. I hid it for a while until she confessed to me. It left me in shock and surprise, but I just decided to say it back as well. We took some time thinking if we could be together as a dating couple. So, we did. Jiyeon even gave me a pet dog. You know, it's how I got Kkami."</p><p>"We had everything. She kept bringing me joy. I returned the favor. When she cries, I wipe the tears off her face and tell her how much I love her. We always check up on each other whether it was face to face or through chat. She always tries to make me happy when I wasn't in a good mood. I feel complete when I'm with her and she's with me."</p><p>"But then, The story had to end. On a sad note, that is. She was accused of bullying. I didn't realize she was innocent. I was too blind. She tried making sure I still believe her but I didn't listen to her. I kept saying harsh words over and over again. I still remember those words when she left me. 'I just hope you are happy along with all those people who were against me. Stay with them and start calling me what they call me.'"</p><p>"I made a mistake, man. I just hope I listened to her and kept her strong." Hyunjin ended. He realized tears streamed down her cheeks. Felix pats his back. "That's a rollercoaster, mate. Lemme get you some ice cream." He said, standing up and leaving him alone. He sighed and turned to the window before he saw a scenario.</p><p>A man and a woman were standing. Hyunjin knew who the woman was straight away by the looks. It was Jiyeon.</p><p>Jiyeon stopped when Chan had stopped in front of her. "Wait, did I tell you the important thing?" He asked. "Not yet, Woojin." She said to him. He turned to her and held her hands gently. "To be honest, I feel really nervous right now. I don't know if you'll hate me." He mumbled. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Jiyeon, Well, I like you. As more than a friend. You've been nice to me and I had this feeling for a while now."</p><p>Jiyeon was shocked to hear these words come out from him. "Chan..." She said. Chan cupped her cheeks gently, his warm and large hands covering her cold Cheeks that seemed to start turning red. "I'm sorry about this." He whispered. Jiyeon tried to resist, but she had no other choice since there would be a chance that he would be insecure after she did so. So she went with the flow.</p><p>Chan leaned in slowly but surely, And in time his lips went with her soft one. He had this going for a good ten seconds before he broke it and looked at her. Jiyeon had some sort of pain shown in her eyes but she hugged him and whispered. "I appreciate it, but you can't be him. You'll never be him." She said, then let go. "Goodnight."</p><p>As the two parted ways, Hyunjin just stared blankly, feeling his heart shatter a million pieces. He'd rather not see this than endure the pain.</p><p>He covered his face and let the tears roll down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyeon reached home, and her phone buzzed in her pocket. She checked in just to see that her friend was texting her.</p><p><em>ㅋㅋㅋ</em><br/>Jiyeon-ah! Are you there?</p><p><em>nani</em><br/>Yeah, What's wrong?</p><p>ㅋㅋㅋ<br/>hru</p><p><em>nani</em><br/>wh-<br/>Well I'm all fine ig<br/>No, actually I saw my ex earlier</p><p><em>ㅋㅋㅋ</em><br/>Wat omg ur EX???<br/>Send pic : )</p><p><em>nani</em><br/>wth u sure bro<br/>well I trust you enough not to show anyone else</p><p>        </p><p><br/><em>ㅋㅋㅋ</em><br/>WO BRO<br/>HE HOT<br/>A<br/>why did u break up with him tho he's too perfect :(</p><p><em>nan</em>i<br/>cuz<br/>something happened<br/>I'm too lazy to tell you<br/>plus ur just going to gossip bout this</p><p><em>ㅋㅋㅋ</em><br/>wat<br/>no<br/>actually lets just voice chat, u in?</p><p><em>nani</em><br/>ok bro<br/>~~</p><p>Jiyeon pressed the telephone icon, and in the first ring, her friend answered. "Yeonnie! So, what's his name?" Her friend answered. "Hana, Just calm down. Why the heck do you wanna know?" She asked. "Cuz I'm sure you both have an interesting story," Hana answered. Jiyeon took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, just make sure you don't sleep at me."</p><p>Jiyeon told her all about him, from how he acts up to how they broke up. "...Well, Seeing him a while ago kind of brings back memories." Hana stayed silent on the other side for a while. "That's really deep. So, what did you do a while ago when you saw him?" She asked. "Well, I just left him after a quick convo. It's just, I don't think I can stand being with him again, or seeing him again." Hana's laugh rang to her ears. "What's so funny about that?" Jiyeon asked. "Well, what's funny? You have a picture of him. I bet you have one of his pictures as your wallpaper man. If you can't stand seeing him, Why do you still have something that's about him, huh?" Jiyeon felt her face flush red. "It's not that- I just- If you only see-"</p><p>Hana cut her short. "No, admit it. Do you still have feelings for him?" Jiyeon paused about that. Her mind ran to so many thoughts at that question. She hated him for mistreating her. But... No one else gave her joy as he did in her life. She moved on, but there is still this feeling about him. She misses him a lot. She still thinks about him, although she already moved on from the breakup. "I still kinda like him." She mumbled. "Ha! I knew it!" Hana shouted, making Jiyeon move her phone slightly away. "Sorry. So, Maybe give him a second chance. Like, Forgive him.but watch out if he mistreats you again."</p><p>"I'm not going to do that. I'm dating someone else right now."</p><p>"What?! Wait, Chan, isn't it?"</p><p>"Bingo. Now, I got to go. I need to do my task."</p><p>Without saying goodbye, Jiyeon ended the call. Just then, another message popped up.</p><p>It was Hyunjin.<br/>~~</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>Hope you are happy today, Jiyeon.</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Ok, bro.</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>Jiyeon? U replied? omg, Why?</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>dunno, maybe i got annoyed at u still texting me, or maybe I'm in the mood talking to u.</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>Saw u with the guy. U guys dating?</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>None of ur business<br/>Actually<br/>Yes<br/>nvm that first message</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>Is he better than me? Did he make u happier? Is he more good-looking than me?</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Don't u say that just because I dated someone else doesn't mean I hate u that much<br/>Ur all special yakno</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>I miss you</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>I can't do anything bout that. I miss you but times change</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>True<br/>I gotta go, I think someone is wanting to video chat me.</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Who</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>Remember Yeorum? The one who sometimes hangs out with us? That's her</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Aight<br/>ttyl<br/>~~</p><p>Jiyeon Turned her phone off and stretched, starting to burn the night oil by studying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Hyunjin left Jiyeon's conversation, his phone rang. He knew who it is right away. It was Bae Yeorum. He sighed and answered the video call.</p><p>~~</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p><br/>"Good Evening, Jinnie." Yeorum greeted with a smile. "Evening, Yeorum-ah," Hyunjin answered. He didn't sound as lively. "Are you tired today? Want to have some ricecakes right now?" She asked, taking a bite of one. "You know, you can get fat when you eat too much." She laughed as a response. "It's alright. So, How are you?"</p><p>He was about to answer that he saw Jiyeon, but he was too tired to tell the whole story, so he had to lie to skip it. "It's alright. It's just that I did a lot today. I also had to study but I'm fine with talking to you for a while." He answered. Yeorum nodded. "I see. Well, I do hope you'll study well." She replied.</p><p>"I hope you do too. By the way, is Law kind of hard for you?"</p><p>"I had to frikin study the Constitution, man."</p><p>"Oh, I see. Well, I cannot do anything than to just support you. Wait, give me a moment."</p><p>"Alright, Jinnie."</p><p>Hyunjin stood up and walked out, before returning with Kkami in his arms. "Kkami!" Yeorum squeaked, smiling. The dog barked at her. "It's alright, Kkami," Hyunjin said, petting the dog. "So, wanna meet up?" He asked. "Of course. When?" She replied. "This Saturday." He answered. "Alrighty." She said, putting her hands together.</p><p>"You know, I just wanted to say something to you. I know it might seem wrong, but It could be worth it." Yeorum said to him. "What is it?" Hyunjin asked. "Well, I kinda wanna date you. You seem really nice and lovely to be with."</p><p>He looked at her for a long while when those words came out of her mouth. She just confessed out of nowhere, he thought. He then suddenly thought of Jiyeon. He was afraid he might make her mad.</p><p>But then... She's dating someone else. Maybe he could date Yeorum just to fill the empty void in his heart. He just wanted to feel loved again.</p><p>"I see. Let's just talk about it on Saturday." Hyunjin said softly, trying not to ley his feelings take him too far. "Great," Yeorum said, smiling brightly. It just pained him that her smile reminded him of Jiyeon. Everything that she did just made him think of Jiyeon.</p><p>"I think I need to go. My phone is dying." Yeorum said before she made a peace sign and winked before ending the call. Hyunjin smiled slightly as she did so. "Little cutie." He mumbled, before checking his phone.</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>H.</em>
</p><p>        </p><p>Kkami says hi</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>&lt;3<br/>Tell Kkami I love her ok</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>Gotcha<br/>Wait, you wanna tell Kkami u love her but not me?</p><p><em>J.</em><br/><em>Just do it</em> its not that I hate u but its also not that I love u<br/>~~</p><p>Hyunjin sighed and locked his phone before petting Kkami. "There there. Mom talked to me. She said she loves you so much. I'm sure she'll come back for you." He mumbled, looking to the ceiling.</p><p>"Someday."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used Yeji for the vc thing bc my friend wanted me to put this in</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyeon visited the cafe again the next morning. Jisung served her the same beverage as before, but he didn't chat with her since there were a few more customers. She then sat at a table not far from him before she opened a book and sipped the Americano. She was reading The Maze Runner Series, which she just bought from a book store. She had completed buying the entire series, and now she is reading the fifth book in the series, which is the Fever Code.</p><p>Just then, a man sat across her table. She turned to see not Chan, but Hyunjin. "Morning, Jiyeon." He greeted. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. "Morning, I guess. Why do you sit here?" She asked. "I wanted to spend some time with you. As a friend." He replied.</p><p>"You serious? You want me to be your friend?"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"You... Fine. I'll give you a chance to be my friend."</p><p>"Really? Are you serious?"</p><p>"You want me to take it back?"</p><p>"No! No, It's alright." He said, His lip stretching to a smile. Just then, a man came in, but Jisung didn't answer. He shyly turned to the counter. Jiyeon noticed this and turned, seeing Minho standing by the door. "Morning, Minho." Jiyeon greeted. Minho looked at them and gave a smug smile before putting an arm around Jiyeon's shoulder. "What's up? I haven't seen you in a week." He asked. "What's up? I'm sure you are going to ask me about your homework." Jiyeon said simply. He chuckled as a response. "I'm taking responsibility now. Sungie, one Cappuccino."</p><p>"Y-Yes, Minho!" Jisung replied, his face turning red before frantically working on the machines. Jiyeon stared at Jisung, thinking about what would he be feeling towards Minho at the moment. She shook. her head simply. "Minho, can you hang out with someone else here? I need some alone time with this guy."</p><p>"Alright, I gotta flirt with Mr. Charming here, then," Minho replied, patting her back and clearly heading to mingle with Jisung.</p><p>"So, What are we talking about?" Jiyeon asked. "I wanted to talk about how things are now. I want to talk about your boyfriend. Who is he?" Hyunjin replied.</p><p>"Why do you wanna know?"</p><p>"I mean, It's okay if you want to."</p><p>"Fine. His name is Bang Chan. He's studying Business Management."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"How are you now? Are you dating anyone?"</p><p>"Um, I'm considering Yeorum. She just kind of asked me out for Saturday."</p><p>"Nice. Just keep your cool."</p><p>"I always think about you, Jiyeon."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed and held her soft and delicate hand, which she slowly pulled away. "I miss the times when we were so happy. I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I just want to go back to where we once were."</p><p>"I can't do anything about that Hyunjin. We're over long ago." She replied looking into his eyes. "Move on."</p><p>Another person came through the door. He looked, and he knew who it was. "Yeorum." He mumbled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyunjin! And... Jiyeon?" Yeorum greeted. Jiyeon nodded a little. "That's me." She replied. They hugged each other for a good 20 seconds, Leaving Hyunjin out for a while. "It's been a while! How have you been?" She asked. "I'm fine. Just busy." She answered.</p><p>Yeorum then sat beside Hyunjin, starting to speak. She watched them talk for a while before thinking. "Wait, I think I remember a weird dream." She said out of the blue. Hyunjin looked at Jiyeon and leaned close. "What is it?" He asked.</p><p>"I kind of dreamt that you were famous along with Chan, Woojin, Minho, Jisung, and... About 4 more. And Yeorum and I were fans of you. But I don't seem to be 'Jiyeon'in that dream. I'm... I don't remember the name, but I dreamt that I hang around with this guy called Kendrick." She explained. "Why'd you say that out of the blue?" Hyunjin asked, "I wanted to be a dancer, but I think study is important."</p><p>"Yeah, really weird. I think it's just a dream, though." Yeprum said before patting her back and continued to talk to him. They were so into the conversation, Jiyeon decided not to join in. She sighed and just gave a slight smile before leaving them be and heading to university.</p><p>Hyunjin already forgot about Jiyeon at the moment as they left the cafe. Hyunjin took a sip of the Iced Americano before looking at Yeorum at his side. "So, You've been hiding your feelings since Jiyeon left me?" He asked. Yeorum nodded. "Yeah." She answered.</p><p>"Why would you hide it?" Hyunjin asked. "Well, you just broke up with Jiyeon! And-And, I was too shy, you know? And, um, I thought you would hate me!" She whined. Hyunjin looked at her whine and smiled sweetly. "Calm down. You're cute and all, but I don't want you to lose your sanity." He told her, reaching for her hand. He could clearly see Yeorum turn apple red. He smirked as he decided to top it all off with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Oh my goodness. This is too much for me to handle and you tell me to keep my sanity?" Yeorum said in a way that she was about to scream. He laughed and then let go of her hand. "Alright, I'll leave you be until you calm down." He told her. She looked at him in a surprised look and reached out for his hand. "No, No. I'm fine now!" She replied.</p><p>As they walked, Hyunjin thought about all the things that happened lately. He was just happy there was someone for him to be with after a while.</p><p>Just then, his phone buzzed.</p><p>~~<br/><em>J.</em><br/>You and Yeorum-ah were really cute a while ago &lt;3</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>I didn't mean to leave you out bro, I'm just talking about stuff with her.</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Just remember to treat her like you once treated me<br/>~~</p><p>Hyunjin turned his phone off. For the first time, the pain didn't sting him. Maybe he was already trying to move on.</p><p>"Yeorum, let's go. We might be late."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyeon looked at the window beside her when she was on the bus, and her phone rang a chime. She frantically took it as she looked around, making sure no one was looking at her. She looked at her notifications and knew it was a text, so she opened it.<br/><em>~~</em></p><p><em>Chinnybinni ㅋㅋ</em><br/>oi<br/>yo <br/>yoooo</p><p><em>The not chinnybinni ㅋㅋ</em><br/>wat<br/>I'm at bus rn</p><p><em>Chinnybinni ㅋㅋ</em><br/><em>o</em><br/>asking if u wanna hang out tonight. Samgyup w/ friends</p><p><em>The not Chinnybinni ㅋㅋ</em><br/>Wat why<br/>U sure<br/>Is Hana gonna be there</p><p><em>Chinnybinni ㅋㅋ</em><br/>Yea<br/>And Hyunjin</p><p><em>The not chinnybinni ㅋㅋ</em><br/>wat u serious<br/>U know he's dating someone<br/>And I'm dating someone</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The not chinnybinni ㅋㅋ changed her name to JinniJinni ㅋㅋ</b>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><em>Chinnybinni ㅋㅋ</em><br/>He told me his gf cant come<br/>u can ask ur cute boyfie tho uwu</p><p><em>JinniJinni ㅋㅋ</em><br/>fine<br/>ttyl I'm at uni now<br/>~~</p><p>The day went by quickly, and She informed Changbin that Chan would be coming with her. They found themselves in front of the samgyupsal restaurant and then Jiyeon heard a familiar raspy voice. "Ah! Jiyeon-ah!" the voice shouted. She turned to her right and then saw a man who seemed to be in his twenties, who had jet black hair that was fixed in a coconut matter and the same colored eyes.</p><p>She smiles a little and gave him a short hug. "Haven't seen you in a while." She said to him, "Oh, meet Chan, by the way. Chan, this is my childhood friend, Changbin." Chan smiled and bowed politely. "No need to be so polite, bro. It's alright with me." Changbin said to him, shaking his hand. "So, let's start! I'm sure Hyunjin and Hana are inside now." He told them, putting his arms around them and dragging them inside.</p><p>They were welcomed warmly by Hana and Hyunjin as soon as they entered. The smell of meat cooked in a grill filled the entire place, and this made Jiyeon's stomach grumble. "Did you order already?" She asked. "Yup, bro. Beef and Pork bulgogi." Hana answered. "Oh, and Changbin ordered some Soju for us."</p><p>Her eyes widened and turned to Changbin. "What? You know I don't drink!" She scolded. Changbin laughed. "Come on! There's a first time for everything! As long as you just don't get addicted to it, that is. Right Chan?"</p><p>"Well, I think it's fine for you since you are in the legal age now, Jiyeon. No one would be stopping you except yourself." He explained, smiling at her. Jiyeon rolled her eyes. "Fine. but someone better be taking care of me when I get drunk." She told them. "Gotcha," Hana answered with a smirk.</p><p>The three seated with Hana and Hyunjin as Hana prepared the cooked meat to the plates. Changbin reached the bottles of Soju and passed one to Jiyeon. Gotta take the leap, she thought. She then looked at everyone and then folded her hand, said, "We'll eat well." Changbin lifted his bottle and so did everyone else. "Cheers!" He started. Jiyeon lifted her bottle and clanged it gently along with the glass of other's bottles. She worriedly looked at the liquid inside then glanced around, seeing that everyone seemed fine after taking a sip. Then she took a good long sip.</p><p>The alcohol tasted good at first, then it started tasting weird, then, as it went down her throat, it burned a little. "Ah, It's burning my throat a little." She thought out loud. Hana, who sat beside her, smiled and pat her back. "You'll get used to it! It's normal for first-timers." She assured her. "Let's eat first before you're ready to make another round."</p><p>A few hours passed, and Jiyeon drank more than anyone else with her. She already finished her fifth bottle, and she took a deep breath, feeling so full. "Jiyeon, I think that's enough. I'm getting worried." Hyunjin started, looking into her dull eyes with genuine worry. "I'm f-fine. I'm sure I-I can handle another bottle." She defended, getting cut off by her hiccups. "Your face is red, you need some rest," Hana told her. "I told you, I'm fine," Jiyeon replied, smiling like an idiot. "Jiyeon. Time to go home. You're drunk." Chan told her.</p><p>"Yeah. I've got to pay the bill now." Changbin said, "You guys go ahead." Jiyeon nodded and stood up. Everything around her seemed to be moving. She didn't know what was happening, and she couldn't hear anyone clearly. She shuffled through her path, occasionally feeling some objects hit her. Some hands were restricting her from where she is going.</p><p>She felt suddenly lonely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin held Jiyeon's arms, helping her balance since she was swaying around. "Hey, Hyunjin, right?" Chan started. "What?" Hyunjin asked, giving a monotone voice. "I'm sorry, but can you take care of Jiyeon for tonight? I have to do something important. My mom just texted me." Hyunjin let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But can I tell you something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"I'll let you get away with this for once, but the next time, be responsible for Jiyeon. Don't just give her to anyone you don't trust enough. What if we ended up making out?"</p><p>Chan gave him a long glance. "I know that."</p><p>"Well, I doubt you do. I know you came with her tonight, but leaving her alone when drunk? Ha. Good luck if she gets harmed."</p><p>"Stop taunting me."</p><p>"I'm not. I just wanted to teach you how to be the best boyfriend she ever had. Better than me, that is."</p><p>"Did you cheat on her? Was that why you broke up with her?"</p><p>"... I made one grave mistake. I didn't cheat on her. I mistreated her.</p><p>"Alright," Chan said, giving him a slight smile. It seemed that his smile seemed to have a mixture of anger. I think I talked to him too much, Hyunjin thought.</p><p>They parted ways, and Woojin helped Jiyeon along the way. The streets were almost empty, and cars rarely passed by. It was only silence and the two of them present. But Jiyeon broke the silence. "Hyunjin-ah~ Where is my Hyunjin?~"</p><p>"I'm here Jiyeon, Just get ahold of yourself," Hyunjin replied. "Where are we heading? Why is it so cold?" She asked. "We're heading home. Almost there." He replied. Jiyeon gave a smile and put her arm around his shoulder. "I really miss you, I thought you were gone forever!" She said before her face changed into what seemed to be a sad face. "I'm here. Just don't pass out on me." He mumbled, helping her by supporting her entire body.</p><p>He couldn't help but just stay silent when she started singing out loud. She also had hiccups every now and then, so she gets cut off frequently. "Hyunjin, Please stay with me. I'm sorry I got mad at you."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It's all just my emotions, you see? Let's just stay together..."</p><p>He sighed as they reached her apartment. He guided her step by step in the stairs and caught her every time she falls. Jiyeon opened her apartment, then Hyunjin helped her until they reached inside.</p><p>"Hyunijinnie!~ Don't leave me~" Jiyeon whined out as Hyunjin fixed her to her bed. He was caught off guard as she pulled him in dangerously close to her. "We can go back to where we once were!"</p><p>"But what about Chan? What about Yeorum?" Hyunjin asked. "Forget about Chan and Yeorum! It's just us!" She defended. She seemed to be a child when she's drunk, he thought. "No. I'm sorry. I can't get us back anymore. We're over." He simply said. Jiyeon was silent before her strong grip on him faded slowly until her hands fall onto her sides. Her face indicated that she felt pain. "I'm sorry," Hyunjin mumbled before he straightened up. Jiyeon nodded and turned to the side. It hurt him to see this scenario, but he just turned to the sofa that she had so he could watch over her.</p><p>He could hear her sob, and it pained him more. He couldn't stop his tears. It was as if the same breakup scene was on play in a drama series. He just took a deep breath, and let his sleep drift him away with sadness by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light rushed in on Jiyeon's eyes before she squinted. She looked around her for a few moments and then checked the time.</p><p>11:08 A.M.</p><p>She groaned and fell back into bed. "Body's heavy. What happened..." She mumbled. She felt really tired. She wanted to have a cup of coffee, but the weight of her body right now restricted her to do so. It felt as if she took a flight from Korea to the United States then went all the way back and had really bad jetlag.</p><p>She reached over to the small. table to her side and supported herself as she sat up. Her head felt like it was squeezing in and she thought that it could implode at any moment. She was startled when a figure moved so suddenly as soon as she sat up. She squinted again and sighed. "Hyunjin? Is that you?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Let me make you brunch now. You need more rest." He replied, standing up and moving to her kitchen which was just across her room. Jiyeon yawned and fell back to her bed. "What the heck happened last night? Why do I suddenly feel this tired?" She thought out loud. "I'll let you think about that. You had a rough night. Tell me what you remember from last night." He said to her.</p><p>"Well, We were out for samgyupsal with Changbin, Hana, and Chan. I had my first drink and I think I drank more than five bottles."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I don't know... Wait, I think I remember."</p><p>"Just tell me Jiyeon."</p><p>"I kept calling out your name. I begged you to come back... And I remember you saying we're over. I don't remember what's next."</p><p>The scent of kimchi filled the room and sizzles were heard from the distance. "Yeah. I'm sorry I kind of made you cry last night." Hyunjin mumbled. Jiyeon heard this, though. "It's alright. I don't think I meant what I said last night." She replied.</p><p>Not long after Hyunjin served some kimchi fried rice, and Jiyeon went to the table to eat. He just looked over her instead of eating with her. "You should eat too, Jin." She said to him. "No thanks. and Jin?" He replied, rubbing his nape at the thought of the word. "Yeah, Jin. You know, Hyunjin. I'm kind of tired to say your name a lot." She explained. "If you say so." He replied, ending the discussion and starting the long silence.</p><p>He looked at her as she was reading a book. He looked at her for a very long time. Nothing has really changed from her looks. She looked perfect for him, but he hissed and closed his eyes. I don't wanna think about it, he thought. He opened his eyes and felt a little worse when she smiled. She read something funny, he thought. He wanted these feelings to stop. He wanted to move on and be with Yeorum. He needs to move on. But he couldn't get his thoughts off. It felt as if he's eating his sanity away.</p><p>Time passed, and it was time for Hyunjin to leave Jiyeon. "Are you sure you can take care of yourself at this point?" Hyunjin asked. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Also, before you go, thank you for taking care of me." She replied. She leaned in and gave him a comforting and warm hug. Hyunjin looked at her as she did.</p><p class="">His heart skips a beat, and he felt guilty for that. But at the same time, it felt kind of right. Hyunjin wrapped his arms and gave her a hug as well. "Take care, Jiyeon. You'll be fine." He whispered to her ear. "You too, Jin," Jiyeon replied. They let go of each other and Hyunjin gave her a slight smile before walking off.</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyeon walked outside the next day, and as soon as she walked down the stairs, a young man riding a bike approached her and smiled. "Noona! Good morning!" He greeted. She smiled and pet his head. "Morning, Jeongin. How are you today? Are you going to do something?" She asked. "I'm going to do what my mom asked. I'll buy some food for her so that she can cook in our restaurant." He explained. She nods and gave him a thumbs up. "Gotta work hard. I'll go see someone. See you later." She said, walking past him and waved before taking the subway to Chan's house.</p><p>Jiyeon found herself in front of his door soon enough, and she knocked a couple of times. The door opened a crack and her eyes met with Chan's. "Morning." She greeted. Chan smiled and opened the door completely. "Morning, Jiyeon. Are you feeling well?" He asked. "My head hurts a little, but so far I'm alright. I want to have some time with you." She said to him. Chan nodded. "Just make yourself comfy here. I'll make some food."<br/>
~~</p><p>Hyunjin strolled around the mall, his right arm around Yeorum's shoulder and his right hand holding Yeorum's. They passed by several shops while eating corn dogs. "So you took care of Jiyeon? Why?" She asked. "Chan had to do something important at that time. Jiyeon was just tired at that time." He replied, "I see. But you should have let someone else take care of her, you know. You don't have anything with her anymore." She said simply. Hyunjin sighed at the thought. "I.could, you know. But he trusted me."</p><p>"Hm, fair enough."</p><p>"Anyway, Let's go to the pet shop nearby. Maybe I can buy you a pet."</p><p>"You serious? kkami is enough for me!"</p><p>"I'm serious. You would be reminded of me when you look at it."</p><p>Throughout the day, Hyunjin and Yeorum managed to buy a dog. Yeorum took it home for her to take care of. As soon as Hyunjin reached home, Hyunjin's phone buzzed.<br/>
~~</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>
How was your day?</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>
Was great, went on a date with Yeorum. Managed to buy a dog for her too</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>
Nice. Im otw there btw</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>
Wait wat<br/>
Ur coming?</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>
Yea, wanna check on you and Kkami.</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>
Yea but why now?</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>
Been a while you know<br/>
I miss Kkami<br/>
~~</p><p>Hyunjin looked around and started fixing his room. Kkami walked up to him and barked. "Your mom is coming, Kkami." He spoke to him. The dog whined and went to a corner, looking at him with moist eyes. Hyunjin smiled a little. "Don't worry. She won't be mad." He mumbled before looking down.</p><p>The doorbell rang, and Hyunjin ran to open it.<br/>
~~</p><p>Jiyeon went inside as soon as Hyunjin opened the door. Kkami ran and barked happily. Jiyeon laughed and knelt down to give it a hug. "It's mommy. I miss you so much, Kkami."</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled from the distance. "You just came to see Kkami, didn't you?" Jiyeon sighed.</p><p>"I told you. I wanna check on you."</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the nsfw chapter so you can skip this if you're not okay with it okay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin stared at Jiyeon as she gave affection to Kkami. He felt relieved when he noticed that Kkami was comfortable around her after a while. "Jiyeon." He called out. "Yeah?" Jiyeon asked. "Kkami loves you." He replied. "I know." She stated, giving her some more pats.</p><p>He hissed as thoughts started rushing in his mind. He wanted to touch those lips with his. He wanted to hold her slightly curvy hips of hers. He wanted to keep her close to him. But he didn't want to have an affair with Yeorum. But this temptation drove him mad. He's trying so hard to keep it to himself. He needs to stop this obsession about her.</p><p>
  <em>But he couldn't.</em>
</p><p>Once Jiyeon let the dog roam around, she rested on the couch. Her tired face looked at the ceiling. "How's Yeorum so far?" She asked. "I bought her a dog so she wouldn't be so lonely. She is a great person to be with. How's Chan so far?"</p><p>"He's really dorky, but he turns out fine to me."</p><p>Hyunjin scooted closer next to her. Jiyeon didn't seem to mind. "So why are you starting to notice me after all these years?"</p><p>"You know... I can't really forgive you after that, but I wanted to give you a chance. I wanted you to be my friend."</p><p>"I see. But do you get this feeling, though?"</p><p>"What feeling?"</p><p>"The feeling of getting back together with me. Maybe the story that ended years ago would have another beginning."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"You sound a little hesitant when you said that."</p><p>"It's just that we have someone else, you know."</p><p>"You're right. But maybe you were right about another thing."</p><p>I give in, he thought. Jiyeon turned to him and seemed to be curious. "Right about what?" She asked.</p><p>Hyunjin held her hand and cupped her cheek with the other. He looked into her innocent eyes and smiled. "Maybe we could forget about Chan and Yeorum."<br/>~~</p><p>Jiyeon saw the look in his eyes. They weren't sad. Those look in his eyes seemed to be lust. Just then Hyunjin started leaning close to her. She backed off a little until she couldn't move farther, and their lips met after a while. She was shocked at his action. His lips were still soft like before, and his lips tasted like... Lollipop. She struggled in an unnoticed manner but she later gave in to the kiss. Hyunjin pressed his lips deeper into hers and eventually, he found himself on top of her on the couch.</p><p>His lips roamed from her lips to her cheek, then to her chin, then to her neck, and finally to her collarbone. She felt a tickling sensation, but when he kissed her collarbone, she started to feel a little weak. "Hyunjin, what are you doing?" She asked. He didn't answer, and suddenly his hand that was holding her hand a while ago started to crawl under her shirt. His cold hand slowly crept up to her chest. Jiyeon felt weaker, but she doesn't want this to go all the way. "Hyunjin, stop it," She warned. Hyunjin still didn't answer. Jiyeon hissed and stood up herself. His hand slipped out of her shirt and he turned to look at her eyes.</p><p>"Hyunjin, I was drunk when I said that. And I'm not interested to have sex with you, nor with anyone. So if you want to do it, do it to your girlfriend and stop cheating on someone else. I'm leaving."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Don't make me think that you once cheated on me too. I don't trust you anymore."</p><p>And by that, Jiyeon left his place without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyeon hurried back home. As soon as she flopped to her bed, tears started rolling down her eyes. Shock and guilt stung in her heart and she couldn't get it off her no matter how hard she tried. Her phone kept on buzzing, but she was too afraid to pick it up and text. She only let time pass and let her sleep drift away.</p><p>A few weeks later, Hyunjin went to the cafe in the morning. Jisung greeted him."Iced Americano, please." He ordered. Jisung immediately got to work. "Have you seen Jiyeon?" He asked. "I see her pass by nowadays. She doesn't stop here to get something for the morning." He answered. "I see. Do you think she'll be fine?" He asked again.</p><p>"I don't think so. Was she talking to you? I heard you were her ex."</p><p>"W-Well, she talked to me a few weeks back, but she stopped."</p><p>"Why? What happened to her?" Jisung asked, putting Ice onto his cup. Hyunjin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the thought. "Hey, if I say this, will you hate me?" He asked. "Not really. I just wanted to know what happened to her." He replied, finally pouring the coffee in and giving his order to him.</p><p>Hyunjin leaned in and sighed. "We 'almost' had sex." He whispered to his ear. Jisung leaned. back and his jaw dropped as soon as he said it. "I know. I didn't think it through." He said, and put his hands onto his face and groaned. "What do I do? Yeorum's gonna know about this. She'll know I cheated on her."</p><p>"Hyunjin, It's all up to you now," Jisung mumbled, messing up his own hair a little. "You made a wrong move in your situation."</p><p>"Yeah, good job, bro." The voice of Minho rang to hits ear. He was actually there for a while now, and he was just eavesdropping at their conversation. "I don't have anything to do with it, so you'll do the dirty work. Sungie, give me anything, I'll pay for it." He said. Jisung nodded and started working.</p><p>As soon as Hyunjin saw Yeorum, he could see she was disappointed at him. She told him that Jiyeon told her about it and that she was absolutely mad.</p><p>"... We're over Hyunjin. Go off with yourself. You don't deserve to be loved this way." Yeorum said, walking off and leaving him by himself. Hyunjin felt a sharp pain sting in his chest, and tears started falling off his eyes.</p><p>"It hurts, doesn't it?" A woman behind him asked. The voice seemed to be Jiyeon. "I was in time to see you both break up while I'm on my way to uni."</p><p>"Jiyeon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."</p><p>"I want to tell you that I can't let you go back to where we were. You need to be by yourself."</p><p>"I can fix this. I can give Yeorum another chance."</p><p>"You said that to me, too. And I'll doubt that she'll forgive you."</p><p>She passed by him and went on her way to uni.</p><p>Hyunjin looked in sadness and sobbed while watching her walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Jiji</em><br/>Chan<br/>hey</p><p>
  <em>Chan</em>
</p><p>hey<br/>you seem down lately<br/>what's wrong</p><p><em>Jiji</em><br/>Im srry</p><p><em>Chan</em><br/>hm?<br/>why</p><p><em>Jij</em>i<br/>Idk, i think its not working out.</p><p><em>Chan</em><br/>oh<br/>really<br/>i'm srry too if i wasn't enough</p><p><em>Jiji</em><br/>Let's just stay as friends.</p><p><em>Chan</em><br/>Alright, i understand. i'm rlly sorry</p><p><em>Jiji</em><br/>It's alright.</p><p>~~<br/><em>Cuzin 1</em><br/>hey</p><p><em>Cuzin 2</em><br/>Jiyeon?</p><p><em>Cuzin 1</em><br/>hi minnie</p><p><em>Cuzin 2</em><br/>hello<br/>why u text me</p><p><em>Cuzin 1</em><br/>I'll visit you when i graduate</p><p><em>Cuzin 2</em><br/>Alright? Why?</p><p><em>Cuzin 1</em><br/>I'm just tired.</p><p><em>Cuzin 2</em><br/>alright ig<br/>see you in a few years</p><p>
  <em>beep.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years later.</p><p>Jiyeon graduated as a psychologist, but as of the moment, she wasn't working yet. Currently, her goal is to get some rest by visiting his cousin and getting some time to get ready for her job.</p><p>She took a train to Pohang early. While she was waiting, she took the time to sit at a vacant seat and observe the people around her.</p><p>It's been a while since she was by herself. She stopped talking to anyone around her. She didn't reply much to her texts anymore. The only person she interacted with was her cousin, Seungmin. He also recently graduated as a Journalist.</p><p>3 hours passed, and Jiyeon eventually reached Pohang. She stepped off the train and went all the way outside the train stations. She sighed, looking for a sign of Seungmin. It seemed he wasn't here yet, she thought. She then headed to buy some doughnuts at Dunkin'Donuts nearby and eat some. Her phone buzzed occasionally.<br/>~~</p><p><em>ㅋㅋ</em><br/>Jiyeon! I miss u QwQ<br/>--</p><p><em>Chinnybinnie</em><br/>yo where are u<br/>--</p><p><em>Cuzin 2</em><br/>Hey I'm here now with my big sis where are u</p><p><em>Cuzin 1</em><br/>Im just eating donuts wait for me im otw<br/>~~</p><p>Jiyeon stood up and hurried outside. The morning breeze brushed her skin, and she squinted to find two figures of a boy and a girl. She then spotted those figures, and she started heading towards them.</p><p>"Jiyeon, it's been a while." Seungmin greeted and grinned. She sighed and hugged him in response. "Oh, hey," Seungmin replied, hugging her back. "Let's just talk about this at home. Let's go."</p><p>~~</p><p>Hyunjin squinted and opened his eyes after a while. It was 8:00 AM. He sighed and stood up, getting ready for the day.</p><p>His life was so empty nowadays. He tried to reach Jiyeon, but she never responded just like before. He also tried to respond to Yeoreum, but she always says F U and nothing else. He knew Jisung is busy now that he was almost done with Law. Chan doesn't respond as well. It felt as if he was being hated upon. It seemed that one small mistake will make a huge consequence to him.</p><p>Or maybe he still has someone to talk to.</p><p>He took his phone and opened his conversations. <br/>~~</p><p><em>Tall guy</em><br/>yo<br/>seungmin</p><p><em>smart gu</em>y<br/>oh hey bro<br/>just came from the train station<br/>I picked up my cousin slr</p><p><em>Tall guy</em><br/>I see its okay<br/>I wanna spend like 2 weeks there is that ok</p><p><em>smart guy</em><br/>wait really<br/>my cousin seems to be in a bad mood are u sure</p><p><em>Tall guy</em><br/>I won't interact with them until they calm down<br/>and yes im sure</p><p><em>smart guy</em><br/>alright<br/>when do u leave</p><p><em>Tall guy</em><br/>im gonna pack my bags now</p><p><em>smart guy</em><br/>wat<br/>now???<br/>well okay ig<br/>make sure my big sis is patient enough</p><p><em>Tall guy</em><br/>ok tnx bro<br/>~~</p><p>Hyunjin stood up and started fixing his things in one handy bag. He also decided to take Kkami with him since there was no one else at the moment to take care of him while he was away. He wouldn't know that the next few hours would be a shocking discovery for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin arrived at Pohang at noontime. Seungmin and his big sister picked him up. "It's been a while since I last saw you, Hyunjin." He said to him. "Same here. I just needed someone to talk to and get some time to hang around after graduating." He said simply. "Idiot, You should have just asked someone to hang out with you is Seoul," Seungmin replied. "By the way, remember to watch out for my cousin. She's in a bad mood and you won't like it if you talk to her at this time." </p><p>"All right. I'll try to remember that."</p><p>As soon as they reached his home, Seungmin went straight inside and Hyunjin got his bag then carried Kkami. His sister locked the car as soon as he was done getting his things, and Hyunjin took a deep breath before taking a step in. The vibe of their home was simple and welcoming, and for him, he felt peaceful. But as he scanned the place, there was a new person around. She had short dark brown hair and a slim figure. But she looked so familiar...</p><p>"Ah, you came back, Seungmin." The woman greeted, slurping through noodles, then starting to face them. "So, who is this-"</p><p>She was cut off when her gaze met Hyunjin. "Oh, hey there. are you-"</p><p>The girl cut Hyunjin's greetings short. "Oh, hey! Nice to meet a fresh face around!" She greeted, giving him a warm and energetic smile. "I-I'm K... Kim Kkaejin. How about you?" She asked. Hyunjin scanned her for a moment. Everything about her seemed to be Jiyeon, but her current attitude seemed to be new. "I'm Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin." He replied. Is she really Kkaejin? or is she Jiyeon?, He thought.</p><p>"Alright. Hyunjin, just go the room beside the shower room and fix your stuff." Seungmin told him. His face seemed to be a little surprised, Hyunjin thought. He just shrugged and went up the stairs.<br/>~~</p><p>"What the heck was that?!" Seungmin asked in outrage. "You just acted and faked your name!"</p><p>"I know him! I just don't want him to know who I really am!" Jiyeon replied in a panic. "Who is Hyunjin to you?" Seungmin asked.</p><p>Jiyeon told him everything, like how they met, how they got together, how they broke up, and how they met again. "It's just that I don't want to talk to him. But here we are." She ended. "Seungmin, please keep it to yourself and just play along with me for now. I don't really want him to be all clingy again." Seungmin thought and sighed. "Are you sure about that? You want me to hide you for a while when he's staying here?" He asked. Jiyeon sighed and nodded.</p><p>"I don't want him just to beg me for forgiveness, but now that he's here, I just want to fake things out for now."</p><p>"If that's what you like, Kim Kkaejin. Now, just get some rest for now."</p><p>Jiyeon, or Kkaejin, agreed and headed to her room. Just before she opened the door, a certain voice stopped her.</p><p>"Hey, Kkaejin, do you have some time?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I stay with you for a sec, Kkaejin?" Hyunjin asked. Kkaejin thought for a moment. "Don't you have anything to do with Seungmin?" She asked. "Well, he seems like he has to do something important."</p><p>She sighed and mentally grumbled, but then she just displayed a warm smile. "Alright. Wanna ride a bike around town?" She asked, "Maybe buy something along the way?"</p><p>"Really? Is the town far?"</p><p>"It's not really far. It's just, taking a ride makes me feel peaceful, you know."</p><p>"I see. Does Seungmin have one?"</p><p>"He has three, actually. I used to go around with him and his sister every afternoon."</p><p>"Alright, I'm in. Just give me a moment to wash up a little."</p><p>Kkaejin went to prepare the other bike and bring hers outside. She waited by the door until Hyunjin came and mounted the bicycle and started strolling with her. "So, Where are you from? Why did you visit your cousin?"</p><p>"I... I came from Seoul. I came here to take a rest after graduating."</p><p>"Woah, same here. What's your profession?"</p><p>"I'm a psychologist."</p><p>"You know, you reminded me of my ex-girlfriend. She looks a lot like you and she also is a psychologist."</p><p>"Really? What's her name?"</p><p>"Yoo Jiyeon."</p><p>"That's a nice name. I bet she is prettier than me."</p><p>He nodded and stayed silent. Kkaejin looked at him and saw the look of sadness in his eyes. "Maybe one day you'll find true happiness with someone. Or maybe someday you'll get back to her. You know, it is like how paths can cross each other." She reassured. "Those are nice words coming from you, kkaejin. Random question, though, Do you think your name has a connection to anything around you? because your name..." He thought out loud. "I know. My name basically means broken. but I don't think it has a connection to anything. My parents might have thought that it has a nice ring to it."</p><p>After a short while of cycling, the town warmly invited them. There weren't many people, and it was very peaceful. "Where do you wanna go?" Kkaejin asked. "Is there a bibimbap place?" Hyunjin asked back with a small grin. "Well, there is. I'll text Seungmin about going there, though." She replied. They continued cycling slowly to the said place.</p><p>Once they reached the restaurant, Hyunjin and Kkaejin hopped down their bikes and parked it gently to the designated spot. Kkaejin entered first, then the staff greeted her. They all look new, she thought. She ordered two bowls of bibimbap for both of them, and she already took a table for two. "So, um, about this Jiyeon girl, how does she act?" She asked.</p><p>"She acted just like you when she was in high school with me. But when I met her again at college, she seemed colder. Maybe it was because I did something wrong."</p><p>"I see. Well, we all make mistakes at any point in time."</p><p>"I know. It's just... I've felt lonely these days. I wish I could go back in time."</p><p>
  <em>to be continued</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two orders of bibimbap are served to their table. Silence ruled between the two as they mixed up the ingredients of the dish and started to eat it. Kkaejin felt as if this was an edible treasure to her. She missed the taste of the egg, vegetables, meat, and rice that were dancing on her taste buds. "How does it taste, Hyunjin?" She asked. "It's so good," Hyunjin replied. "Anyway, I wanted to ask this. How did you meet this Jiyeon?"</p><p>"I met her when we were in high school. She used to eat alone at lunch until I decided to give her some company."</p><p>"Ah," Jiyeon mumbled, nodding her head and pretending she knew just now. "What was her reaction when you first sat with her?"</p><p>"She just allowed me to sit with her but at first she was just very silent. She also doesn't make any eye contact with me and she'd leave me right after she finished eating. We just got acquainted when I gave her small conversations."</p><p>"I see. It seems that she was just shy."</p><p>"She really was. But once you get to know her, she's really nice and fun to be with."</p><p>After about fifteen minutes of talking and eating, Kkaejin stood up and Hyunjin followed. "Let's go. It's getting dark in here."</p><p>They rode their bikes and felt the cold night air brush through their skins. "You know, I feel like having to love someone like Jiyeon was something I cherish a lot," Hyunjin confessed. "Losing her was the worst memory."</p><p>Kkaejin zoned out at his words. She wanted not to believe him, but something in his voice did her the opposite. Just then, a violent bump was felt during her ride, and she lost balance and grip on her bicycle.</p><p>Hyunjin saw the scenario. She fell to the right side, and He immediately stopped and ran to her side. The cement or the asphalt of the track gave bleeding scratches to Kkaejin's arms and legs Without thinking, Hyunjin started to speak and he couldn't even hear his own words in the process.</p><p>"Jiyeon-ah! Jiyeon, Are you alright?!"</p><p>Kkaejin looked at him in surprise and shock. "W-what? I'm not Jiyeon, remember?"</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes searched on hers until he leaned down and hugged her. "I'm sorry.."</p><p>Kkaejin confusingly looked at him for a moment, and when she heard sobs on her ear, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "It's alright, Hyunjin." She mumbled, staring up to the sky which was already a mixture of dark orange and dark blue, and decorated with countless stars. She didn't mind doing this for a while since no one was passing by in this place.</p><p>"I wanted to say sorry to her. I want to say sorry for everything. I wanna have her back. I wanna hold her hand. I wanna be comforted by her.." Hyunjin croaked out while he was sobbing. He felt pats in his back, and he registered that it was Kkaejin. "I'm here for now. Take your time." She mumbled.</p><p>She let him sob on her shoulder even though she was physically and emotionally hurting at the moment. She smiled slightly during this period. It was funny how he was crying on his ex-girlfriend's shoulder and venting about her while he didn't know it was her. After a while, Hyunjin's breathing turned to normal, but they stayed like this a little longer. "Hyunjin, I think we should go. We've been like this for 30 minutes, actually."</p><p>Hyunjin moved and straightened up. "Let me carry you, Kkaejin. You're bleeding." He said, holding his hand out. "I can do this on my own. Don't worry." Kkaejin replied. "No, let me carry you. I don't want you to be in more pain." Hyunjin protested and smiled with a sniff. Kkaejin chuckled and took his offer. He gave her a piggyback and once he made sure he was balanced, he took the two bikes using his two hands and walked home with her. They reached home eventually and Hyunjin kept the bikes while Seungmin took care of his cousin.</p><p>~~</p><p>Kkaejin washed herself up after an adventure, and he headed to her room. Just before she opened the door, Hyunjin said something.</p><p>"Are you going to be fine now, Kkaejin?"</p><p>"Yeah, Hyunjin. Are you going to be fine?"</p><p>"I'll be okay."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Good night, Kkaejin."</p><p>"Goodnight. See you tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah, See you."</p><p>Kkaejin smiled brightly.</p><p>Hyunjin look at her for a good moment and smiled back.</p><p>"You are beautiful like her."</p><p>And by that, he walked inside his room and closed the door.</p><p>she felt her face glow red before she walked inside her room and let sleep drift her away when she hops to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin groaned and suddenly opened his eyes. It seems that it was still dark outside. He reached to his phone and checked the time.</p><p>5:00 AM.</p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes. He realized that he couldn't get back to sleep. He just jumped out of bed and decided to head outside.</p><p>Strums of a guitar were heard from the distance once Hyunjin walked out of his room. It seemed to be from Kkaejin's room. He walked carefully, not trying to make a squeaky sound of the wooden floor. Once he reached the entrance of her room, he put his ear to the door.</p><p>The strums seemed to be clearer this time, and he could even hear the voice of Kkaejin... Who seemed to sound like Jiyeon.</p><p>
  <em>Take my hand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take my whole life too.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't help falling in love with you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now it looks as though they're here to stay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now I believe in Yesterday.</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin felt so peaceful once he heard her sing. He also remembered that Jiyeon used to sing such songs before. He started thinking about how Kkaejin could be related to Jiyeon. Or maybe how Kkaejin would be Jiyeon herself.</p><p>Just then, the strumming stopped.</p><p>Hyunjin panicked before he rushed downstairs. luckily the wood did nor sound when he was walking through it. He hopped on the couch and opened the television quickly. A moment passed. Two. Kkaejin didn't seem to come out. But then, his phone, which was in his hand, vibrated.<br/>~~</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Hey where are u</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>At my friend's house in Pohang.</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Ah I see<br/>Wanted to see Kkami yesterday but no ones at home</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>Btw smth to ask<br/>Do u know Kim Kkaejin?</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Kkaejin? I haven't heard such a name<br/>Either I don't talk to her or I've never even seen her around</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>Weird<br/>She acts like u<br/>She looks like u<br/>She even sings like u</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Don't give me the creeps<br/>She might be like me but she's never me</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>aight<br/>gtg<br/>imma start my day now</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>Luv u<br/>wait no pretend u didn't see that</p><p><em>H.</em><br/>I'll take that one<br/>luv u more</p><p><em>J.</em><br/>stop<br/>~~</p><p>Hyunjin stared blankly at the ceiling once he turned his phone off. As soon as he did, Kkaejin appeared and stretched. "Morning, Hyunjin." She greeted. Hyunjin scanned her, and she seemed to be wearing clothes for exercise. "Morning. Are you going out?" He asked. "I'm going to run. Wanna join me?" She asked.</p><p>"You still have those scrapes. Are you sure you'll be fine?"</p><p>"I'll be alright."</p><p>"If you say so. And I will stay here."</p><p>Kkaejin nodded with a friendly smile as she walked out of the house, starting the day with being physically fit. As soon as Hyunjin confirmed that she has left, he stood up and started to cook.</p><p>Soon enough Seungmin headed out by the smell of the meat and eggs. Hyunjin greeted him and smiled. "I made some breakfast." He started. Seungmin's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have done that, you are a guest! Where is Ji- I mean, Kkaejin?" He asked.</p><p>Hyunjin had definitely heard him say the first syllable of Jiyeon's name. "What?" He asked. "Kkaejin? Have you seen her?" Seungmin repeated. "No, I mean, what? What is the Ji that you were supposed to say? Is Kkaejin... Not Kkaejin?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>Seungmin stared at him for a long while and sighed, pinching the bridge on his nose. "Alright, listen to me. Make sure you don't tell this to anyone else or act differently."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... So what you're saying is..." Hyunjin muttered, followed by Seungmin's nod. "Yeah. Kkaejin IS Jiyeon. She was just pretending to be someone else because she doesn't want you to go head over heels on her again." Seungmin explained. Hyunjin looked down at the table.</p><p>"Look, Maybe I can tell you something if you do want her back," Seungmin added. Hyunjin turned his head and looked at him. "Just don't really stress her for now. Maybe just spend some time with her as a 'friend'." Hyunjin rolled his eyes in response. "What kinda advice is that?" He asked. Seungmin facepalmed. "I'm not good at advices, you know. Oh, and before I go, Just remember that you don't hurt her for the third time, okay? I'll kick you out of here and swear I won't let you in here or get near my cousin again." He said, Putting the plate to the sink and heading off.</p><p>Kkaejin headed back eventually. Sweat covered her body and she seemed to be panting heavily. Hyunjin stared at her blankly. "Oh, you made breakfast, Hyunjin." She said, heading over to the table and reached to the food. Hyunjin held her wrist gently and stopped her. "Wash your hands." He simply said. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled, before walking away. But Hyunjin still held her wrists and she couldn't get too far.</p><p>"You lied about yourself, Jiyeon. Seungmin told me everything." Hyunjin muttered under his breath. Jiyeon didn't bother to look at him. She was silent and she didn't react at all once she heard him say that. Hyunjin sighed and let her go and let her do what she wanted. "I'm sorry, Kkaejin." He mumbled. "No. I should be sorry, Hyunjin. I didn't really tell you right away that I was Jiyeon. I came here just to take some rest."</p><p>"I came here just to have someone to talk to. And here you are."</p><p>"Why do I always end up with you?"</p><p>"Maybe we were meant to be together."</p><p>"Hyunjin..."</p><p>"Our paths cross. We've gone separate ways already, but the roads meet at one point."</p><p>"... I hate you."</p><p>Hyunjin couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Jiyeon." Jiyeon rolled her eyes, but he could see that her cheeks flushed red. "Alright, babe. Let's eat before the food gets cold." Hyunjin added.</p><p>Jiyeon sat across him and sighed, having an annoyed look in her face. "Stop it." He laughed before thanking the food and starting to eat.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Jiyeon walked out of her room and prepared as she was about to walk around town. She brought a camera with her, thinking about taking a video. After doing her morning routine, she was about to come out when Seungmin came to her presence. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked. "I'll be taking a stroll around. Wanna come?" She asked. After a moment of thinking, Seungmin agreed and they started walking out.</p><p>The morning breeze greeted them and the morning dew on the plants welcomed Jiyeon's sight. "How's Hyunjin going?" Seungmin started. She hissed as a response. "You told him about me, didn't you?" She asked. Seungmin chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "Don't lie, you still want him, right?" He asked. </p><p>Jiyeon thought. He is right. She misses him a lot. But it's not the right time for her to go back yet. "Not really," She lied. The face she made it obvious that she was lying. "It's just that He is heartless all this time. He called me all the things I never wanted to hear." Seungmin heard this and saw her face. She looks and sounds sad. "Hey, I told you not to lie. I can see it on your face." He assured. Jiyeon rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I actually want our old times, you know. I don't know what could make me forgive him."</p><p>Her cousin looked at her and pat her back. "Maybe go on and hang out with him as you both used to as friends. Maybe that could help you catch up." He suggested. Jiyeon gave him a glare. "You think I have time for that?" She asked as if complaining. "W-well, I thought you came here for some rest before you start work in Seoul."</p><p>The girl thought about it and sighed. Maybe trying this won't kill me, she thought. "Fine. I'll try it." She mumbled. Seungmin smiled. "That's the spirit. Anyway, wanna go and look at Artbox or something?" He asked. She nodded before they went ahead and bought what they wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin and Jiyeon came back from their morning stroll. As soon as Jiyeon went inside the house, Kkami Ran towards her and showed excitement and affection towards one of its owners. She looked at him and smiled before petting it. "You are very excited to see me, huh?" She asked. She then thought of Hyunjin after she patted the dog. She went upstairs before she found his room then knocked. "Come in." The familiar voice called out.</p><p>She turned the knob and swung the door gently open before she went inside. She found Hyunjin sitting on the foot of his bed and smiled a little. "Good Morning, Hyunjin. How was your sleep?" She asked. Hyunjin looked and nodded. "It was okay. Why do you have a camera with you?" He asked. Jiyeon looked at her camera and then thought. "Well, wanna see what I took?" She asked, wondering about his response.</p><p>"Of course. Maybe we could film ourselves as we did before if you're up to it." Hyunjin said.</p><p>Jiyeon nodded and switched her camera on. She showed him a picture of flowers that she came by a while ago. Hyunjin looked at the pictures and reached for the camera, brushing her hand in the process. The girl blushed slightly but let it pass since she did not mind it.</p><p>"Well, You're still amazing at taking pictures, Jiyeonnie. We should go out and take pictures as well." He said to him. Jiyeon sighed. "Can we take Kkami too? It's been a while since I spent time with him." Hyunjin chuckled. "You still have a heart for him, huh? Well, sure, if that's what you want."</p><p>They went outside and Jiyeon took Kkami with her. Hyunjin was holding the camera then hit record since He wanted to take this opportunity to make a memory. He opened the camera and then looked around since he wanted to find a good scene to take. He landed his eyes on Jiyeon who was looking after Kkami. He noticed her slight smile that showed that she is happy with spending this time with the pet. He could not help but smile as well before he prepared the camera and then proceeded to take a picture of this scene.</p><p>The picture was taken and then he continued to walk with her. "Today is a nice day, honestly," Jiyeon remarked. Hyunjin sighed a little and looked at her eyes. Her eyes sparkled a little as he saw them. He felt a lot inside that he could not describe. Love? Joy? Excitement? Relief? He does not know what it is.  All that he knows is that there is this emotion that is filling his heart. </p><p>"So, Where are you going to work?" Hyunjin asked. Jiyeon turned to look at him. "Well, I'll be coming back to Seoul. I'll try to apply for a job there after two weeks," She replied. "How about you?''</p><p>Hyunjin thought for a moment. "I'd be working in Seoul, too. I'm not sure when I will start." He told her. She nodded in response. He sighed then started to take more pictures of his surroundings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin and Jiyeon found themselves into the simple town as they strolled. It was a windy day, and Jiyeon's short hair apparently got in her face. She occasionally fixed it just to have it get in her face again. "Ah, I wish I should have brought  a hair tie." She thought out loud.</p><p>Hyunjin heard the statement and instinctively reached the front pocket of his pants. He used to always buy and bring at least one hair tie just for Jiyeon since she always forgets to tie her hair. Due to that, he also learned how to tie a girl's hair. Luckily, he had one inside his pocket. <em>(cuz I need to finish this plot quickly.) </em>He walked up behind Jiyeon and then started to take her hair and group them together. Jiyeon was surprised about this and stopped. "W-what are you doing?" She asked. "You don't remember? I am tying your hair because you forgot your hair tie," Hyunjin replied. He tried to tie her hair as one big ponytail, but some of her hair just fell off from the tie so he decided to fix it as a half ponytail.</p><p>Jiyeon blushed slightly at this moment that they were having. She took time to think and try to remember until she did so. She used to insist on tying her hair herself but Hyunjin, being someone who cares for her a lot, ended up giving her loose braids. She remembered being mad but happy with such thing. "T-Thanks, I guess," She said, until she felt him putting the hair tie on her. She felt her hair as gently as possible, being careful so that her hair won't accidentally fall. "You actually know how to tie my hair now, Hyunjin," She remarked, turning to meet his eyes. Hyunjin looked slightly away in a way his eyes were not really meeting hers since he was a little shy. "Thank you, It was nothing." Hyunjin replied. The two continued to stroll until they stopped to get some ice cream.</p><p>They entered a small Baskin Robbins shop, and Jiyeon went to the counter. "What do you want, Hyunjin?" She asked before Hyunjin thought. "Hm, I'll just have what you want." He answered. Jiyeon nodded and started to order Cookie dough ice cream, while Hyunjin took a good look on her and looked around. It really felt for him as if they were still in their high school days, minus the fact that they are in Pohang right now. Jiyeon came back and gave him a cup of the cookie dough ice cream that she bought and kept the other cup to herself. "You're welcome." The girl said then started to eat the ice cream. Hyunjin looked at her then smiled before he went to eat his cup.</p><p>----------</p><p>They went back home after a while and Jiyeon decided to visit his room. It was vacant but right now Hyunjin was staying here. Jiyeon looked around and spotted a guitar lying on the corner. "Do you want to play the guitar?" Hyunjin asked her. "Well, of course." Jiyeon replied, holding the instrument and starting to tune it before playing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin and Jiyeon spent a few hours playing and singing some songs. After a while Jiyeon sang the song Yesterday by the Beatles and Hyunjin did nothing but listen in awe.</p><p>
  <em>Yesterday</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All my troubles seem so far away,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now it looks as though they're here to stay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, I believe in yesterday.</em>
</p><p>Jiyeon finished singing the song after a few minutes, and she looked at him. "Are you alright?" She asked. He realized that his tears were rolling down his cheeks and he immediately wiped it away. "It's just beautiful." He answered simply. There was silence in the next five minutes.</p><p>"I just missed you." Hyunjin broke the silence. "Why's that?" Jiyeon replied.</p><p>"I just missed what we used to do. We were so happy before."</p><p>"You know, I don't know why you still didn't move on."</p><p>"You're the best person I ever met. I always loved being with you."</p><p>"I just... I think of you too, you know."</p><p>Hyunjin looked at her as she had a long face. "I thought you were alright with Yeoreum. But I always think if you aren't happy with it since you were always happy when I was with you." She explained. "Then... Just think for a while." He replied, sighing, and standing up. We should go to sleep now." He said. Jiyeon nodded and walked out of his room.</p><p>--</p><p>Jiyeon walked out and sighed. "Are you alright?" Seungmin asked. He was carrying a basket of clothes. "I'm fine. Just don't butt in about that."</p><p>"If that's what you say." He answered. She walked into her room and thought of what to do. "Maybe if I could give something to him." She thought out loud. She then looked at some arts and crafts materials on the desk and immediately thought of a necklace, since she didn't want to be bored.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyeon was working on the bracelet when her phone buzzed. It even buzzed a few times as some of the messages were from her friends.</p><p>ㅋㅋㅋ<br/>Yo long time no talk<br/>I just scrolled thru my messages and I saw this chat and the last message was like<br/>So long ago</p><p>nani<br/>wo<br/>hi<br/>whats up</p><p>ㅋㅋㅋ<br/>im oki, you?</p><p>nani<br/>I see<br/>im alright too<br/>I just kind of graduated<br/>but im staying with my cousin for now<br/>and uh<br/>I think that's all</p><p>ㅋㅋㅋ<br/>icic<br/>Glad ur doing alright, can we call?</p><p>nani<br/>ah no<br/>im not in the mood to call<br/>maybe tomorrow</p><p>ㅋㅋㅋ<br/>i understand<br/>im also doing lots today<br/>so cya tomorrow ok?</p><p>nani<br/>wow that rhymes<br/>but ok cya<br/>--</p><p>Bin<br/>yaw</p><p>Jinijini ㅋㅋ<br/>whats good</p><p>Bin<br/>How are you and uh why are u just talking now</p><p>Jinijiniㅋㅋ<br/>im just kinda resting rn, with my cousin</p><p>Bin<br/>I see<br/>Are u gonna be oki</p><p>Jinijini<br/>i have to be once i come back to Seoul<br/>~~<br/>She then decided to mute her phone and do something for the rest of the day.</p><p>Some days passed by as Jiyeon woke up early and then thought of making something nice for Hyunjin to eat. He is about to head back to Seoul in 2 days and start work as an interior designer. She walked to the kitchen just to see Hyunjin cooking breakfast. "Hey, aren't you doing that for a few days now?" She asked. "I'm okay with it. Also, Seungmin and his sister is out since they're visiting someone." He answered. "I see. I just wanted to cook breakfast for you though, you are like leaving in 2 days." She added. He froze a bit then look at you with a sweet smile. "I know. That's kind of why I'm cooking for you." He replied. She laughed and then sat at the table, waiting for the man to serve her some food.</p><p>"Jiyeon-ah," Hyunjin started as they both dig in, "Do you, well, Will you miss me?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, I'll start to work, you know."</p><p>"I'll also start work. I'll be back in Seoul and work there."</p><p>"I mean, I'm not sure what to say."</p><p>She looks at him, and She sorts of read the expression on his face. "Are you trying to say that I'll never come back to you?"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"It's kind of obvious that you're scared of losing me permanently. Even way back when we were in high school."</p><p>"I... You..."</p><p>"I know. You think I fully moved on and stuff, but to be honest, I still have your pictures saved on my SD Card. Means that I still think and remember you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>She nods a little. "I just, can't really know what to do since, we are exes, and um, I still want you after all that."</p><p>It was silent. It was silent for a long time. She stands up and collects the plates, but he helps her wash the dishes.</p><p>Nothing much happened for the rest of the day, and the two avoided communication for a while.</p><p>~~<br/>J.<br/>Hyunjin-ah</p><p>H.<br/>What is it</p><p>J.<br/>It took me a while to say this<br/>Like, As I said a while ago<br/>We're exes...</p><p>H.<br/>Yeah. ik. it's alright.</p><p>J.<br/>but<br/>it's really hard, i'm thinking a lot just to say this to you<br/>but i just wanna text you this Hyunjin</p><p>H.<br/>what is it?</p><p>J. is typing...<br/>~~</p><p>J.<br/>I still love you.<br/>I want to come back to you<br/>But idk how.</p><p>H.<br/>...</p><p>J.<br/>Ik<br/>I'm terrible<br/>I'm not beautiful</p><p>H. is typing...<br/>~~</p><p>H.<br/>Yoo Jiyeon.<br/>Don't say that. Didn't you think that I'm still in love with you? after we broke up and all that?<br/>I was so hurt the entire time. I dated someone else, but that wasn't the same love as I felt with you. You're not just beautiful outside. You're beautiful inside. Reading that message made me feel overjoyed, Jiyeon. I just... I still love you. So much. But really, I don't know what to do, too.</p><p>J.<br/>come down.<br/>I'm not there, but just come down. I made you something.<br/>~~</p><p>Hyunjin immediately stood up and walked down the stairs. He saw what seemed to be a slice of chocolate cake on the table, with a note and a picture next to it.</p><p>Hyunjin-ah,<br/>I hope you like this cake. Just something to make you happy before you leave.</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>Hyunjin took the cake and dug in. It was the best cake he had ever eaten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally time for Hyunjin to leave.</p><p>Jiyeon wanted to join Seungmin's sister since she would be the one to drop off Hyunjin at the train station. She went downstairs and pondered on what happened throughout the two weeks they spent. Everything was amazing, actually. And sometimes, our paths can get us to separate from our friends or loved ones, but the paths we took can surely lead back to one another at one point in time and can let us reunite with each other.</p><p>Hyunjin was busy packing up, but Kkami ran to Jiyeon and whined since he won't be seeing her for a while. She smiles and pets him, carrying him to her lap. "Now, now, Kkami. I'll be back before you know it." He whined again in response, but she kept petting him and comforting him.</p><p>She waits a bit longer until Hyunjin is ready to leave. Both of them hop into the car and her cousin started driving. It was just a silent trip, but she looked at Hyunjin sometimes who was looking outside the window the entire time, and she cannot help but smile.</p><p>Finally, they have reached Pohang station and you helped bring out Hyunjin's bags. "Jiyeon, let's go now." Her cousin said, but she cannot just afford to pass this opportunity and leave immediately. "Give us... Ten minutes." She said, and her cousin agreed and hopped back into the car and waited. She and Hyunjin walked to the entrance of the station, and both of you just took the time to stop and look at each other. "So, you're leaving." She says to him. "Yeah, but you're coming back to Seoul right?" He asked. She nodded in response then looked shyly at the ground. Hyunjin smiled and thought of how she acted the same way when he first asked her out. "Just, let me ask you a question." He asked.</p><p>"I know what you went through. But... Can we get back together?"</p><p>"What do you mean, Hyunjin?"</p><p>"I-I want us to start all over again."</p><p>He has never been this nervous with this kind of situation.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know. Let's rebuild what we destroyed. Let's be lovers again. I promise not to hurt you or mistreat you, Jiyeon."</p><p>Jiyeon did not respond to the question for a minute. Hyunjin looked at her and sighed a little, putting his hand to his pocket. "It's alright if you say no, Jiyeon. I'm not forcing you if you want to leave me." He said with a slight and sad smile. "I'll be ready to move on, too."</p><p>By this, Jiyeon looked up to him. "Don't overthink, Hyunjin. I just... It's been a while, too." She mumbled, followed by a faint blush. "Let's start again. Let's be together again." She added. Hearing those words made Hyunjin's heart beat faster than he expected. "I see." He said and smiled brightly and uncontrollably before he stepped out and kissed her forehead. "I'm happy to hear that. I have to go, though." He said.</p><p>He was about to step in and leave when Jiyeon shouted. "Wait! Stay where you are. We still have time." She said. So he did, and she stepped closer to him. He faced her and looked into her eyes.</p><p>She put her hands to his shoulders and then leaned her face closer to his. Before he knew it her lips met his, and all he could hear was nothing but his heartbeats. He instinctively held her waist gently and kissed her back, keeping it that way for a good 15 seconds before they broke the kiss. They both took time to process what happened, and he looked at her with a smile.</p><p>"I love you so much, Jiyeon."<br/>
"I love you too, Hyunjin."</p><p>They let go of each other.</p><p>"I have to go."</p><p>"See you. Take care."</p><p>Take care as well.</p><p>Hyunjin eventually reached the train and sat down. Everything was beautiful, and he is very happy that she's back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>